


Not About you

by flashwitch



Series: Jonathon Coulton Song Fic Files [9]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the JoCo Songfic files. Comes between Under the Pines and Not Alive. Harry and John deal (or don't deal) with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About you

**Author's Note:**

> Bold=Harry's thoughts, Italics=John's thoughts and both Italics+Bold=both Harry and John's thoughts. This was written in a rush and it wasn't planned as part of the overall story arc, it just came to me when I was listening to Not About You.

_I haven't thought about you in fifteen days and today I still won't think of you. And if I call you up and you're not there then, well, I'll still not think of you. Every day gets better than the one before because I know that I'm okay without you._

* * *

 _  
_

"Boss..."

"That's all for today, thank you Mr Hendricks."

"Johnny, you have to get a handle on this thing. You're not okay."

"I am fine."

"No, you're not."

* * *

 

 **When I drive past your office I forget it's you that works there. Anyway, I never see your face because the windows up to high. And when I see you on the street and you don't look at me, I'm far too busy to notice. Because I haven't thought about you in fifteen days and this is not about you.**

* * *

 **  
**

"Boss..."

"Grasshopper, that's all for today. You're making progress."

"You need to talk about it."

"About what?"

"About whatever's up between you and Mr Marcone."

"There's nothing 'up' between us."

"Yeah, right. Maybe you should answer his calls."

* * *

 

 _This is not about you, you can put that in your pipe and smoke it._

 __**This is not about you, you can take that to the bank and shove it up your big fat ass.**

 _When you refuse to meet my eyes..._

 **When your calls taper off...**

 _When you ignore me in every way..._

 **When you send your henchman to a meeting just so you can avoid me...**

 _**Well, I don't even care, because this is not about you.** _

* * *

_**  
** _

When they ran into each other (literally) at Mac's , they were solicitous and apologetic until they realised exactly who they'd run into. Then, both men froze where they stood.

"Harr... Mr Dresden."

"Mr Marcone."

"I trust you're well?"

"I'm fine, when I'm not being knocked over by criminal scumbags." And if Harry's tone was a little harsher than he'd intended, he didn't regret it.

"I see." Marcone's money green eyes flashed and his tone was as warm as an iceberg. And if his heart was breaking, well, no one could tell. "Then I shall get out of your way."

"Yeah."

Harry pushed past Marcone and if he paused slightly to nudge their shoulders together in an almost companionable gesture, it was purely unintentional. And if Marcone turned to watch him leave, mouth half open to call him back, then it was just because he wanted to show him how much he didn't care.

* * *

 

 _**Because this is not about you.** _


End file.
